


15 years of pursuing a cute raven boy

by LeMayora



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMayora/pseuds/LeMayora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki had been sending love letters to Hijikata but he doesnt receive any response from the other boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 years of pursuing a cute raven boy

15 years of pursuing a cute raven boy

 

These poems written of my love for you Ive been sending them for fifteen years straight but still until now I still haven't received a reply.

In the 1st year I was quite bold, I wrote to you every single day,and licked the stamps tirelessly, looking at the paper which I myself doesn’t understand as well, but this is how I convey to you my feelings.

In the 2nd year I was still reckless,spending my time to be better that I had no idea my house was on fire I left the stove on and my clothes were burning from the bottom, that was rough to be honest 

In the 3rd year I became more mellow, Ive improved I can see that and it made me happy so i entered the field of literature to try it and after I started publishing my work online. 

In the 4th year I submitted various pieces to magazines I even started discussing social problems, after my poem collection was approved for publication, I quit working at my old company, too much bullshit there anyways.

For four years now ive been sending my letter of love for you , but until now I still haven’t received a reply.

In the 5th year I had become a professional poet I was especially popular among females age 20-34 can you even believe that? However, since I was very earnest and faithful to you, all the other girls looked like nothing more than a lego for me .

In the 6th year I wrecked my health, I basically forgotten my meals and got less of sleep ,the number of my poems had gone above and I was closed to being confined on the hospital.

In the 7th and 8th year I was back in top condition and I need to write something and of course it should be about you so what should I compare you to today?  
Maybe like the sun for its brightness? Or maybe a complex inner product space? Im not certain but lets try to think more.  
ocean.. since your eyes is as blue and as deep as the vast water .

For eight years now ive been sending my letter of love for you but until now I still haven’t received a reply.

In the 9th year an accident took place, I was carelessly driving my scooter when a car hit me and it seemed like I had been hit in the head hard, Although I had forgotten even my own name, I managed to remember my love for you, and continued sending the letters

In the 10th and 11th years, my memory still hadn't returned. Nevertheless, I still loved you. I merely, merely wanted a reply.

In the 12th and 13th years, my memory still hadn't returned. I still, still loved you. My love for you was the only thing I had, it’s the only thing I could think off.

In the 14th year my memory still hadn't returned. Everyday I felt scared and uneasy,I wanted to see you once more. I wanted to talk to you once more. I wanted your reply..

Please reply to me … even a blank paper would do..

In the 15th year my memory returned and it happened when I was writing a letter for you, my pen just ran off ink and I had to search but you know that im careless and left my things here and there so while searching I saw something on my drawer … a letter.. its not from you but its about you  
And I started crying in grief as memories started to flood on my eyes, clenching my fist and my shirt as I sobbed.. because I remembered.. 

I remembered..

That.. 

You had already died 15 years ago.

I remembered writing my first letter to you.. holding them with trembling hands as I waited for you at the park for me to be able to confess, but you never came.. I was hurt

I remembered when I receive a letter after three days, the letter that was still hidden on my drawer, the letter to your funeral..

I remembered how your brother cried and told me that you got in an accident as you made your way to the park

I remembered and it hurts…

But still…

Will my love poems reach you if I keep writing more and more? Everyday I tossed more poems into the room that used to be yours, I don’t know what your brother do to those but I don’t care.. Although you are no longer with me, I will still keep loving you. However, I thought maybe we'd be able to meet again someday. 

But once again, you left me.

These poems written of my love for you ive been sending them for sixteen years straight

But still until now I still haven't received a reply

In the 16th year I kept sending them so until then I shall keep on writing. I sealed the letter with a stamp and stood up knocking several things including my journal in highschool, picking them up I froze as something stuck out of the journal and my eyes widen at the familiar hand writing and I felt the tears that wanted to stream but my smile was not contained as I picked up the letter on the floor that had one word on the envelope

“To Gintoki”

“Ah.. I finally received my reply”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who knew this yes, its a vocaloid song 15 years of pursuing a cute boy  
> cried rivers damn it. anyways the letter gintoki found was a letter Hijikata wrote to him before the accident, he just did not see it.


End file.
